


Words on a Gravestone

by Aaace



Series: Some Random Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angsty Poem, Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaace/pseuds/Aaace





	Words on a Gravestone

the lonely grey stone stands from the other

slowly getting covered by wildlife

far away from their friends and their brothers

the vines cut into the stone like a knife

 

the sun sets on another quiet night

children speak of their poems and stories

yet they don’t know they were born of spite,

don’t know of the rage each story carries

 

they don’t know the real person who wrote them

didn’t know they didn’t want to be forgotten

they didn’t want to be forced to succumb

to nothing, not become unbegotten

 

but the truth is, you can only live for

so long, though eternity is a bore


End file.
